Dear Charlie
by Jemmz
Summary: Claire, devestated by Charlie's death writes him one final farewell letter.


_Dear Charlie,_

_I waited for you. Jack decided to return back to the beach. I don't know why. They never tell me anything. I waited for you and you never came. And then we found out what happened. What happened to you._

_I'm writing this letter to lessen my pain. I know you didn't want me to be pained but I am. Because I care about you. Aaron and I miss you, Charlie. I found your ring and I couldn't help crying. I know you want Aaron to have it. So I'm keeping it. I wear it sometimes and it reminds me of you. But the moment I found out you died I suddenly realised the last talk we had was actually the last talk we would __**ever**__ have. The second kiss we shared was the __**final**__ kiss between us. But I don't want it to be the final kiss. I want there to be many more. But there can't be any more. Because you're dead. You're gone. And I wish you weren't. _

_Aaron wails for you. He loves you. I can tell. He always knew it was you when you held him and whenever I held him he had that glint in his eye that begged for his daddy. Because you were his father, Charlie. As soon as you took him in your arms shortly after he was brought in to the world I knew you would be there for him. And me. You'll never be the real father. You're not Thomas. You're better. You're better then any man I've ever met. I understand why you did what you did. I can see now. I wish I hadn't wasted so much time. I wish I had spent it with you hand in hand. But I took it slow. Because I was scared. But you, Charlie…you fixed me and you taught me to love again. You showed me how to be happy and how to have fun. You changed my life and we told each other thing's no other ears would ever hear. _

_You grew too. You changed for the better. Remember when we first met? I knew something was there but I didn't know what. When you gave me your blanket and my eyes were glued to yours and whenever you smiled I mimicked your grin without even realising-I knew we would get through this together. Because you promised. We would be rescued. And it's because of you. You're a hero. Everyone's talking about you. Everyone loves you now, Charlie. But they'll never have anything as strong as we had._

_Desmond gave me your note. It was a little smudged. It made me weep and I sat in my tent next to Aaron and I read it to him. I can't help crying. It's my way of mending. I'll cry a thousand tears for you. But don't worry, Charlie. Don't be upset about my tears that fall. Because they're falling for a good reason. They're falling for you. And you're a good reason. I'll visit you every day. But I'll never forget the times we spent together. Maybe I'll talk about those times with you. Like the time you helped me with my suitcase or the time you gave me imaginary peanut butter or the time we kissed for the first time. It was magical. You were so beautiful. I can't believe you're gone. _

_But don't worry, my love. I will mend and heal. Sayid did. Hurley did. But I will never forget you. That moment when I take my last breath I will think of you and how soon enough we'll be able to reunite again. We will reunite. We will be together. It's fate. It's destiny. And I remember when I didn't even believe in those things. But you've opened my eyes to so many new things I'm a new woman. _

_When Aaron's old enough I'll give him the ring and I'll tell him about you and how you died bravely. As a hero. You always complained about people taking you for granted. Well now, Charlie my dear, you're a hero! And always will be! _

_I have to go. The group is moving from the beach. But remember my words, ok? Remember me and little Aaron. Remember the island and all the wonderful things that have happened. And look down on me from heaven because I know you're up there. Maybe you're with the others. Libby, Boone, Shannon, Ana. There were so many. Do you watch us? Do you talk about us? _

_I suppose it doesn't matter. But everybody's leaving and I'm sure my fingers are turning red at my rapid writing. There were so many things I wish I had said to you. That's what this letter is for. But I cannot fit it all in. So I have saved the most important until last, Charlie Pace my wonderful hero,_

_I love you._

_Claire_

_xxxxx _


End file.
